


Made with Love

by Madashatters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Your friendship with Peter from the beginning to the end. Because the end doesn’t always have to be something bad, it could just be the beginning of something even better.Or the one where you become friends with Peter, Ned, and Michelle, meet Spiderman, and have the best birthday of your life.





	Made with Love

You and Peter had met in the lunchroom on your first day of school. The day had gone well enough, you had recited the same fact about you in every class, which was awkward when you realized that there were some repeat students that were forced to listen to it again. Either way, you had to find a new fact now, only having rehearsed the one for some reason. On top of that, you had to battle through the first day jitters of finding somewhere to sit. You walked through the lunchroom, trying to seem nonchalant, as you searched for an empty seat while also thinking about facts about yourself. At the very end of your walk of somewhat shame, you found a table with only three people at it. Sadly, they sat in a way that no matter what, you had to ask to sit down. You chose to ask the two guys who sat together, not wanting to bother the girl who was reading a book. You approached shyly, “Hey, is it okay if I sit here?”

The two guys looked up at you in shock, almost as if they were surprised you were talking to them. When no one answered, one nudged the other in the side.  “Uh, yea sure.” You sat across from them and started to eat, trying to ignore their badly hidden whispers.

When the stares became too much, you spoke up, “Do you guys want something or..?”

The brown haired one shook his head wildly, guilty that he was caught. Even though him and his friend were no where near inconspicuous. The shorter one smiled and ignored the other’s look of warning. “Name’s Ned, you’re the new kid right?”

You nodded, not quite sure where the conversation was leading. “Y/N Y/L/N”

Ned pulled his friend into the conversation, literally. You laughed softly at the look on his friend’s face at being manhandled. “This is my bud, Peter Parker.” Peter waved shyly while under Ned’s arm. You waved back, a smile staying on your face. Ned stage whispered towards you “He’s in all your classes so far.” He got closer, now pushing Peter away from him as he tried to stop Ned from talking, “He thinks you’re cute.”

“Ned!” A blush started to climb Peter’s face as he stared at Ned with a look of bewilderment. You tried to hide another laugh.

“What? It’s not anything crazy. It’s a simple appreciation for their appearance. Isn’t that right, Y/N?” Ned casually fought Peter as he stared at you, a shit eating grin on his face. Peter gave up and placed his head on the table in defeat.

“Yeah, totally.” You looked at Peter’s slumped form and felt a surge of courage, “If it makes you feel better, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

Peter mumbled something like thank you as you watched his ears turn pink and Ned laugh next to him. You heard a scoff come from down the table that caused you to look over. The girl had looked up from her book to glare at the three of you, “Stop being so cute, it’s disgusting.” Ned’s laugh only grew louder in response while Peter’s blush just turned redder. You smiled at the people around you, positive that you found the group you had been missing.

* * *

Your friendship with the two boys, and to some degree the girl you soon learned was Michelle, only grew stronger as the year continued. To no one’s surprise, you became the closest with Peter. It had started with tutoring, which has caused you to roll your eyes because wasn’t that a cliche, but it’s what happened. You couldn’t help it that you were terrible in math and Peter _Stark Internship_  Parker wasn’t. After you started to pass math, what was once tutoring sessions became just plain hang outs. Every now and then Ned would join, but most of the time it was just the two of you. 

It was going to one of these hang outs when you met Spiderman. 

A common street thief had decided your book bag was prime for the stealing. Obviously, the high school teenager had expensive technology in their bag and not, say, ten thousand text books. Okay it was only three, but it was still a lot. Either way, someone decided it was worth enough to try and steal it. Try being the key word because as soon as you hit the ground and the thief started to run, a shot of webs connected him to the closest wall. Before you could get up and try and make sense of what was happening, a red covered body stood above you with his hand reaching out. You grabbed on to it without really thinking, “Are you okay?” 

You stared into the mask in front of you, your hand still in his. Quietly, you whispered “Peter?” 

He tore his hand out of yours immediately, he began to stutter as he tried to make his voice sound deeper. “Peter? You must be mistaken-I’m- you must’ve hit your head.” He grabbed on to your book bag and handed it to you. “I gotta go. People to save and all that.” He backed away slowly, “K, um. bye.” He webbed away, if that was the correct verb, and left you alone with your no longer stolen book bag and a random guy glued to the closest wall. You shrugged your book bag back on and continued your way towards Peter’s house, now with even more purpose. You were sure the police would find the webbed man sooner or later, until then, you had some questions for a certain brunette. 

* * *

May had let you in, surprise on her face. “Y/N, I thought you couldn’t come over today?” 

Peter had sent you a text saying he wasn’t feeling well, how he had kept this secret for so long you didn’t know. You shrugged, “I wanted to surprise Peter.” 

She smiled and let you in, “He’s in his room, go right ahead sweetheart.” 

“Thank you May!” You made your way to Peter’s room, not bothering to knock. Your entrance scared Peter which led him to stumble and try and seem nonchalant. You giggled as he leaned against his desk, trying and failing to look natural. 

“Y/N, hey! What’re you doing here?” He faked a cough, his posture suddenly looking weaker “I don’t want you getting sick.”

You closed the door behind you and leaned against it. “Cut the crap Parker, spill it.” 

He sighed and stood up. “You’ve been spending too much time with Michelle.”

“What can I say, she inspires me. Now spill.” You sat on his bed and stared at him, waiting for his explanation. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You raised your eyebrow, surprised that he wasn’t falling, completely, under the pressure.

You swung your legs off the bed and started swinging them, acting as innocent as you could. “I ran into Spiderman on the way here.”

Peter faked surprise, “Really!?”

“Stick to academics P, your acting isn’t your best skill.” You shook your head and continued to pretend like you didn’t know anything, “Funny enough, he sounded really familiar.”

He sat at his desk chair and started to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. “I’m sure it’s just in your head.”

“Y’know, you’re probably right. I think I hit my head when the guy pushed me over.” You pretended to wince as you touched your head. 

Peter stood up immediately and walked over to you worried. “Are you okay?”

You looked up at him, a smirk replacing the faked pain on your face. “Has anyone told you you sound like Spiderman? You two could be vocal twins, it’s amazing.” He sat next to you on the bed, rubbing at his face. He was taking it harder than you thought he would. Then again, you couldn’t blame him. You’d take it pretty bad if someone had learned your deepest darkest secret too. “Y’know, I’ve always admired Spiderman.” Peter’s head turned to the side to look at you while still holding himself up. You continued to look in front of you, ignoring whatever look that was on his face. “I’m sure it takes a lot of work to juggle being a superhero and a teenager. I wonder if he works with anyone behind the scenes, besides a guy behind the computer. And, well, Tony Stark.” You side eye Peter before continuing, “Y’know someone to listen to if he ever needed help, I wonder if he feels like he can talk to someone about the not so fun parts of superheroing.” 

“He doesn’t.” You changed your positions, Peter now looked ahead while you stared at him. 

“He does now.” You smirked as he turned to look at you again. 

“Does he?” The playfulness returned to Peter’s personality, a smirk forming on his face. 

“Only if he stops talking about himself in third person.” You stage whisper, “It’s pretty weird.” 

He laughed and put his hand out. “Name’s Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman. But don’t tell anybody.” 

You grabbed his hand and shook it, “Name’s Y/N, therapist to Spiderman. Nice to meet you.” He playfully pushed you away causing you to do the same in response which only led to a wrestling match. Somehow, Peter won. 

He looked down at you as you tried to catch your breath, “No but seriously, are you okay?” You laughed loudly and pushed him away again. You were going to win round two.

* * *

You figured out that you had a crush on him a couple weeks into your friendship with him, it didn’t help that his personality was just as adorable as him. After he started to come to you about his insecurities as a superhero and how he felt about being one, the crush evolved into something you didn’t want to admit to. Sadly, you had to, all because of the quiet girl who only watched and never talked: Michelle. 

You had partnered up with her during chemistry since Peter was out ‘sick’. Halfway through the experiment Michelle simply stated, “He likes you back y’know.” which almost caused you to drop your beaker of chemicals. You turned to her shocked as to how she could say something like that as if it was as obvious as ‘the sky is blue’ or ‘water is wet.’ 

“What are you talking about?” You pretended not to be bothered and continued with your experiment. 

“C’mon Y/N, it’s obvious that you like Peter.” You felt heat rise to your face, betraying your answer before you could deny it. Ned looked back from his table and nodded. The heat only intensified. Michelle shrugged, “I just thought you’d like to know that he feels the same.” 

You wrote down the reaction of the mixture in your science report and mumbled “How do you know that?”

She placed her pencil back down and shrugged, “I watch everyone. You two already act like you’re dating, just more awkward. It’s pretty sad.” You opened your mouth to give an excuse before she interrupted you, “Even Ned noticed it. “

Ned, again, looked back and nodded. As he turned his head back around, you called, “It’s pretty obvious you’re in the conversation Ned!” 

A small giggle was the only response you got which caused you to shake your head. Michelle gestured towards him, “See, I rest my case.” 

“Even if he does, there’s nothing I can really do.” At that Ned completely turned around and leaned on your desk. 

“What do you mean there’s nothing to do!?” Ned’s partner looked at him in disbelief, you stifled a laugh. 

“What do you expect me to walk up to him and just say ‘Oh hey, Peter, you have shown no signs in feeling the same way but by the way I like you a lot’?” 

Michelle nodded, satisfied, “Less words but yeah, that works.” 

You sighed and dropped your head on the table, debating why you became friends with these people.

* * *

It was on your birthday when everything changed. You only had three friends so there was no reason to have a party, there was also the fact that you hadn’t told anyone it was your birthday, so it worked out in the end. Except when the teacher decided to wish you a happy birthday when he called attendance and three sets of eyes immediately looked at you, each with a different shade of betrayal. You sunk into your chair and muttered thank you even though he had already moved on to the lesson. 

As soon as the bell rang for next period you rushed to get out the door, hoping no one would catch you on the way out. Somehow you forgot that one of the people you were attempting to leave behind was Spiderman, you had no chance. “Y/N!” He managed to grab on to your shoulder to turn you around. 

You smiled innocently, “Hey…you.” You casually punched him on the shoulder, something you never did.

“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?” Michelle and Ned walking up behind him gave you an excuse to look away from the hurt in his eyes. He was going to be the death of you. 

“It never came up?” You raised your hands saying as if to say ‘what can you do?’ Michelle’s glare caused you to drop them. 

Ned jumped excitedly, “It’s your first birthday with us we have to do something!”

Peter turned and pointed towards Ned “Yes!”

Michelle shrugged, pretending to be uninterested. “I guess I’m down.” 

Peter looked back at you and smiled, your heart jumped at the sight. “After school we’ll go out to eat or something, yeah?” 

You stared at the three faces in front of you; Michelle had the smallest of smiles on her face which meant she was actually excited, Ned was vibrating with how happy he was, while Peter looked at you with hope spilling out of his eyes. How could you say no to them? “Yeah, okay.” A collective ‘Yes!’ came from Ned and Peter while Michelle simply said “Cool” and walked away. This was going to be interesting. 

* * *

The last minute party was at Peter’s house because everything happened at his house. May had opened the door and had immediately swallowed you into a hug. “Happy Birthday Sweetheart! I wish you had told us sooner we would’ve gone all out!” She pulled back and kissed you on the forehead causing you to smile. She brought you inside and you took in the scene before you. To your surprise, the inside of the apartment was decorated with everything a group of teenagers could get in under two hours; there were multicolored balloons littering the floor, your favorite color of ribbon hung on the walls, and even old iron man party hats from when Peter was younger with a table cloth to match. It was incredibly sweet. 

“This is perfect May, absolutely perfect.” The group walked out from the kitchen, party hats already on their heads. May gestured towards her room and gave you all a thumbs up. You laughed and waved as she left to monitor the four of you from afar. You looked back to the other three to see that Michelle was now in front of you, “Your party hat is tilted there girly.”

She smiled, a real smile, and threw a handful of confetti at you. “Happy birth, you dork.” She gave you a card but then pointed at you before you could open it. “Open it later.” 

You saluted and moved to look at the boys. “Iron Man, Pete, really?” 

He grabbed a party hat and put it on your head, “Shut up, you love it.” 

You looked him in the eyes and shrugged, “I guess.” You smiled wide towards Ned who had moved to the makeshift DJ center, which was his phone plugged to a speaker, a question clear on his expectant face. “Yea, Ned, as they say; let’s get this party started!” 

* * *

The party was simple compared to anything you would see in the movies. The whole night was filled with bad singing, even worse dancing, and a bunch of games–both video and board. It was possibly the best night of your life. In the middle of monopoly, or what you hoped was the middle, Peter stood up from the floor in surrender. “Ok, ok, if we keep playing this we’re never going to get to the cake.”

Your “There’s cake?” was masked by Michelle’s “You’re just bitter because you’re losing.” 

Peter turned offended towards Michelle, “Psh, no. It’s late.” Which wasn’t a lie, it was well past dark and May had been hovering to see if she needed to give anyone rides. His expression softened when he turned to you, “Yea, there’s cake.” 

“Made with love.” You burst into laughter at Ned’s serious tone which led to his solemn expression breaking into laughter as well and Michelle to give away to slight snickers. 

You all walked towards the Iron Man covered table where Michelle and Ned instructed you to sit while they stood around you. May stopped hovering to join them as they smiled at you. It was weird to be the center of attention but you were fine with it as long as it was these people, staring at you with absolute adoration. Everyone looked towards Peter as he walked out of the kitchen with a homemade cake in his hands and placed it in front of you. You smiled at the cake, the icing was dyed your favorite color and whoever frosted it didn’t wait for the cake to cool because there were bits of cake crumbs mixed with the frosting. ‘We love you Y/N’ was written instead of Happy Birthday, the handwriting and colors changing with almost ever letter, and you felt yourself tearing up.  Made with love indeed. May lit the candles that surrounded the message while Ned turned off the lights. Then they began to sang, loudly and very proud. 

At the end they waited with baited breath for you to blow out your candles and make your wish. You looked at the people around you and smiled, joining that lunch table was possibly the best thing you’ve ever done. You eyes caught on Peter’s and a wish immediately came to mind. You closed your eyes and blew, cheers following immediately. “What’d you wish for?” You tore your gaze from Peter and winked at Ned. 

“It’s a secret.” 

* * *

After everyone had eaten some cake, which was strangely delicious for being made by three teenagers who don’t necessarily know how to bake, Michelle and Ned headed home. Each giving you a hug before they did, specifically a bear hug from Ned and a side hug from Michelle. Truly the best presents you could receive from either.

“Pete, why don’t you help Y/N home?” Peter perked up, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Yea, Aunt May. That’s a great idea.” Peter rushed towards his room, yelling back, “I’ll meet you outside Y/N.” 

May looked at you in confusion to which you could only shrug at. She laughed in response and pulled you into another tight hug. “I hope you had a great birthday Y/N.”

 “It was amazing May, thank you.” You smiled and made your way towards the door to meet Peter. “See you later!”

* * *

You waited outside the apartment for Peter, watching the door to see when he was coming. After almost ten minutes, you debated whether or not you should go up and see what was taking him so long. Before you could go up the first step, the wind was knocked out from under you and there was a strong grasp around your waist. On instinct, you held on to whatever was holding you, staring wide eyed at the ground below you that was no longer touching your feet.  You turned to look at the one and only Spiderman, terrified and exhilarated at the same time. “Peter! Are you absolutely crazy!?” 

He laughed and tightened his hold around your waist. “Don’t worry Y/N, I got you. How else was I going to help you get home?” 

“I don’t know, walking!?” Despite what you were saying, this was absolutely amazing. Peter was swinging from building to building, making his way to your house. It was beautiful to see New York from so high up and especially at night, the wind rushing towards you.

“Psh, that’s boring.” You held on tighter around Peter’s neck, because you didn’t want to fall not because you wanted to get closer to him and simply watched the world around you as Peter swung higher and higher. 

“Sir,” You jumped, as best you could while in the air in a vice grip, and searched for the disembodied, robotic voice that showed up out of no where.  

“Yea,Karen?” This was normal, okay, sure. Karen was the name of the robot that was trying to whisper. 

“Is this the Y/N that you wish to court?” Your eyes widened even more, the wind drying them immediately. _Court?_  

“OK! Thank you Karen! That will be all!” He was yelling in embarrassment which was beyond adorable. 

You didn’t comment which you were sure Peter was happy about. However, you did start a plan for when you finally reached the ground again. Until then, you enjoyed the flying city under you. 

* * *

Peter struck the landing surprisingly well in front of your apartment. “Whoa Spidey, look at you. You’re getting better.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and kicked nothing. “Well, y’know, practice makes perfect.“

You stepped closer until you were face to face with the Spiderman mask. “Hey Spidey?” He tilted his head in response and waited for you to continue. “Would you let me see Peter real quick?” You whispered, careful to make sure that he was the only one to hear you. 

“Karen?” You waited for the robot’s response, positive that she was doing surveillance or something. 

‘You’re clear sir.” In response, Peter took off his mask and you stepped closer, causing him to blush. 

“So how was your birthday?” He nervously ran his hand through his hair, his feet shifting as he tried not to step away from you. 

“It was everything I could possibly hope for, thank you Pete.” He brushed it off quickly, muttering about Ned, Michelle, and Mary and how they helped too. You interrupted him, “Do you wanna know what my wish was?” 

“But if you tell me, it won’t come true.” He said it as if it was blasphemous to even suggest telling him. 

“I think it would.” Before you could chicken out, you carefully grabbed his face and kissed him. He sucked in a breath in surprise which caused you to chuckle against his lips. His arm wrapped around your waist again as he pulled you closer to kiss you again. The feeling of butterflies that you felt when you first met Peter had continued throughout your friendship, but now, now it felt as if a mass of birds were trying to escape from your stomach. Your heart pounded as the kiss deepened between the two of you and you couldn’t help the smile that broke out on your face which effectively ended it. He put a hand on your neck as he placed his forehead against yours and smiled at you. You smiled back, giddiness in you as you could still feel the kiss on your lips. “So, do you think my wish will come true?” 

He laughed at your cheesiness and shook his head, butterfly kissing your nose as he did. Before he could respond, his suit started to go off with an alarm. You stepped back as he stumbled to get his mask on. “Sir! There is an armed robbery currently happening.” He turned to you and though you couldn’t see his face you knew he was debating whether or not he should go. 

You gestured for him to go, a smile of content on your face. “Go, go Spiderman. You got people to save.” 

He almost jumped to swing before he stopped himself, almost falling in the process. He pointed to you, “We’ll talk later though, right?”

“Yes now _go.”_ He shook his head, laughing. “Be careful.” 

He shot a web and turned to you waving while he flew away, “Always!” 

You smiled at nothing and made your way to your doorway. Excited to talk about what happened with Peter tomorrow. Until then, you had to figure out how to wipe the smile off your face and evict the zoo in your stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 4th, 2017


End file.
